


Penance

by lrs002



Category: Prison Break
Genre: F/M, Implied/Referenced Character Death, Implied/Referenced Cheating, Implied/Referenced Incest, Kissing, Spanking, sex will happen
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-04-13
Updated: 2017-04-13
Packaged: 2018-10-18 13:39:40
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,601
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10618041
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/lrs002/pseuds/lrs002
Summary: Still grieving for Michael a couple months after giving birth to their son, Sara went to a bar in hopes forgetting her worries. That lead her to make a mistake. At least Lincoln's there to help her clean up her mess.Post Season 4





	

Stopping hesitantly outside the door of the bedroom Sara her found her courage was fleeing her. 

Licking suddenly dry lips, she knocked lightly on the wooden frame of the door let Lincoln know that he was not alone. The quiet in the room seemed so absolute, that the sound of the crashing waves outside their beachside house was unnerving.

Unsure, but not wanting to disobey, Sara slipped quietly into the open and lovely arrangements of the bedroom.

It was with a start, she realized that she was not alone in the rooms at the end of the bed was an wicker chest and this was where Lincoln sat.  
There was something in Lincoln’s unwavering gaze that made Sara feel like a girl, barely out of her teens and she found herself blushing. Tilting her head defensively, his tongue swiped nervously at his lips “Mr. Burrows.” 

Why did she suddenly feel like he had to be formal when they’d been in a relationship for months now.

Lincoln raised his chin in silent acknowledgement, his steady contemplation unbroken. When Lincoln finally spoke, it was like an arrow slammed into Sara’s heart. "The trust between us has been broken. I think it may be wise for us to end this relationship,”

All blood drained from Sara’s face leaving her as white as a sheet "You can’t mean that? I love you and you love me. You have also told me that if you could you’d stay here!"

"I did, but you lied me."

Anxiously, Sara looked for some small sign that it was a sad joke. However, Lincoln’s grim demeanor little hope that she had misunderstood. The calmly spoken words of her boyfriend cut with deadly accuracy and Sara felt like she was drowning in guilt.

She raised her hands up in a plea, palms stretched toward Lincoln in bid for grace, "I did not mean to lie and do what I did last night.”  
Lincoln shook his head, glancing at Sara those dark unfathomable eyes of his. Sara shivered beneath the deep gaze and wished fervently that she could win back the trust she had lost so stupidly.

"Please,"

"I cannot trust you anymore."

"'Why?"

"Because I keep thinking of other things you could have lied about and if you actually want this relationship to be over.”

Sara flinched, shame colored her cheeks. She could feel tears prick at his eyes her breath shaky she answered, “I have not lied about anything else to you. I only wanted a moment peace every day I’m haunted memories of Michael, and then by the future all of us could have had together. I just wanted a Michael free moment and I am sorry I let my emotions get the better of me"  
Again, Lincoln shook his head, denying Sara’s words. "We are definitely past the age of letting emotions get the better of us, Sara."

"Is there a way to fix this" She blinked rapidly wishing her voice had sounded much firmer and less fearful.

Lincoln’s eyes passed over her, as if reading something hidden and he let out a breath he spoke, his voice was dark and calm. "You want to fix our relationship?"

"Yes!" Sara breathed.

Gesturing, Lincoln spoke in the same voice, "If you lie like a child shouldn’t your punishment reflect your action?"

"I don’t understand."

“I’m pretty sure you know what I’m talking about Sara.”

She did know what Lincoln was talking about but she wanted him to say it.

"I wish to punish you like child."

"Yes?"

Lincoln stared at her and after a moment of silence, he said, “I will spank you, on your bare bottom.” Still unsure that she had heard right, Sara took a half step back toward the stairs, shaking her head in denial. "Only Michael’s ever done that. I don’t know if I can do it."

Lincoln's rumbling voice sliced through the room making Sara’s heart pound. "I am disappointed, but it is your choice." Lincoln pointed, "The door is there but, I want you to know, that unless we fix this now, I will leave in the morning and our relationship will be over."

Sara’s eyes filled with tears again and yet another flush stole over his cheeks; she found herself glad that it was dim within this room. Though her voice trembled, she faced Lincoln, “I will submit."

A strange heat stirred within her body not unlike those she had felt, and Sara found herself reluctant to meet Lincoln’s stare. Her gaze darted about the room restlessly, touching briefly upon a half-written piece of paper on a desk at the far side, the curtains, the shimmer of moonlight, each singular flame of a lit candle and finally again on the chest that Lincoln sitting stoically waiting for her to move.

"How... " She swallowed clearing a throat thick with roiling emotions, "How do you wish to do this?"

"Across my lap."

She took a large step toward him but stopped quickly. If she was going to do this punishment right she needed to be undressed. Michael always made her undress before a spanking.

She stripped fast leaving her navy-blue shirt and grey sweatpants on the floor along with her bra. The only clothing left on were her panties. Taking a deep breath Sara took the last couple steps forward.

She stood uncertainty next to Lincoln. As she stood staring down, eyes were riveted to Lincoln's lap, she felt as if he stood upon a precipice. Fear stumbled through her as well as the slow stir of arousal as she thought lying across her partner’s lap. 

She had done this many times with Michael before. But mostly everything was brand new with Lincoln because she and Michael had only asked Lincoln to be with them both a couple months before Michael died. 

"Sara." Lincoln's voice suddenly seemed deeper, huskier, laced with forbidden meaning. "Across."

Guiltily, Sara knew she was delaying. One glance at the stern face and she knew that Lincoln was aware of her tactics. She could feel the tips of his ears burning and she fluttered his lashes closed to hide the heated gleam that she knew waited to betray her. She peered at the man through shuttered lashes.

Lincoln sternly regarding her. There was no give in that expression, no hint of possible forgiveness. The man's calm demeanor neither demanded nor yielded, simply waiting like a good hunter for his prey to come to him.

Again, that slight prod, "Sara." It was statement, not a query. Lincoln was waiting, yet his posture said that he was running out of patience.

Gathering what little dignity she could, Sara caught and held Lincoln’s gaze, the last bit of defiance coming into play. Yet there was something within her that was anxious to surrender to the other man. She knew he could never have the soft words of love she longed to hear, nor the feather caress of a lover's touch here, right now, because they were patching a broken trust.

With a jolt of motion and a deep breath, Sara settled herself across Lincoln's lap. Lincoln was at a height, that Sara found she could not quite kneel fully and he squirmed uncomfortably seeking to situate herself in a less precarious position. Finally, she lay still, unsure what to do. Her heart thundered in her chest, crashing against her ribs like someone trying to pry prison bars apart. She felt the firmness of Lincoln's body and her vagina beginning to get wet.

Concentrating so hard on controlling her body's wayward impulses and the whirl of conflicting thoughts, Sara started when Lincoln’ s deep voice brought her back to herself.  
"Cross your wrists behind you, Sara." Lincoln’s voice almost seemed gentle in the wake of so much grim demand.

A slight trepidation niggled at the corner of her mind. Tossing her long hair out of her face impatiently, she supported herself upon the edge of the chest with her hands, twisting in Julian's lap. She almost fell to the floor in an attempt to get a glimpse of at him. "I... do... not... " Sara's voice trailed off as Lincoln's eyes narrowed in suspicion, his mouth thinned in disapproval.

"You have given your consent, Sara. Do you want to stop now?"

"No." The quiet denial felt pulled from her very depths, and turning, she lay face down, once more.

She hesitantly crossed her wrists at the small of his back like she had been told to. She started when Lincoln grasped both wrists tightly in one large hand, pulling her back until she felt the strain in her shoulders but not enough to hurt.

Lincoln’s scent filled her nostrils, heavy and musky. She could feel the flex of muscular thighs beneath her abdomen and his strong hands grinding her wrists lightly together caused his nipples to peak.

The slide of silk across suddenly sensitive nipples was excruciating and a soft gasp puffed from between full lips, her eyes fluttered closed in dismay. Lincoln was wearing silk pajama bottoms. She had thought she could do this thing--this penance that Lincoln had asked of her but she could not to rebuild the trust between them without betrayed by her own body.

Her sex throbbed and Sara felt herself burn with humiliation. "Lincoln?" she was unable to keep a light quaver from her voice as her body reacted to the proximity of the man who held her heart

Twisting her wrists Sara tried to free herself from Lincoln's grip and found it firm, but she also knew that she could ask to be free but to do so would be a second betrayal of trust from which, there would be no forgiveness and she would lose Lincoln forever.

"Lay still unless I tell you to move." The command though spoken quietly had the effect of a shout and Sara stilled instantly, taking small rapid breaths through her mouth.

A sense of shifting, and lifting, and he felt Julian's fingers lightly brushed against the curve of her buttocks as he moved the underwear to expose the round curve of her bottom. A hitched breath and shuddered through Sara as she struggled to remain still and control her wayward body.

Sara felt the soft material of her panties slide slowly down his buttocks to mid-thigh, leaving her exposed most vulnerable. Even the tips of her ears burned, and she jumped when Lincoln laid a callused palm against the swell of her buttocks, his thumb brushing lightly along the shadowed crevice.

Unable to control an inadvertent surge for freedom, she fought to stand, only to find there was little purchase in his current position.

"It is too late, Sara if you go back on your word now I cannot guarantee that we will even be friends."

The anguish and frustration she felt was too much for Sara right now, she needed a release. Her blood rushed through her so quickly she felt dizzy and lying upended and exposed across Lincoln's strong thighs did her no little good either. She shifted restlessly in the unforgiving grip, she prayed that Lincoln would exact his punishment quickly!  
The heat of Lincoln's palm was like a brand, burning through her body, leaving her shivering and weak in anticipation. Caught up as she was in the startling sensation of his thumb caressing him, Sara was totally unprepared for the first blow.

Though the blow was not too painful, the stinging slap of Lincoln’s hand across his unprotected backside elicited a yelp from her. Biting her lip, to prevent any further shame, Sara had little time to gather her scattered composure.

Lincoln swiftly followed the first blow with several more heavy-handed slaps in the exact spot, until Sara thought that her butt was bruised. Without warning, Lincoln changed the pattern of blows, raining sharp, quick smacks all around Sara’s buttocks. He moved lower, peppering the upper thigh area until Sara though her entire backside from the tops of her legs up were a matching blaze for the raging emotions roiling through her like a forest fire.

Small gasps were beginning to escape her at each branding impact of hand against tender flesh. She could not contain a small cry as his flesh heated beneath the assault. Lincoln surrounded her. her nostrils were filled with his intoxicating scent, Lincoln’s thighs flexed beneath Sara as she struggled.

Lincoln kept her arms pulled taught, leaving her arched and unable to wiggle away from the worst of the blows. Sara was sure that her face was burning and was pretty sure that her face matched the color of her buttocks. She twisted his head away, letting her long hair hide her face.

The very force of Lincoln’s swings was sending pleasure to her sex and making it leak. A small mewling sound of dismay mixed with pleasure forced its way passed her lips as her body betrayed her.

The fierceness of Lincoln’s hand was making her body sing each swat sent every nerve ablaze and quivering for the next fall of his hand. It was so painful and pleasurable at the same time. She writhed upon his lap, the pulse of need pushing her on. A small whimper led to another cry and then she could no longer hold back the soft sighs and moans and pleading sobs.  
Sara’s body finally betrayed her fully, her hips rose towards each blow begging for the next. And would fall to grind her needy organ against the man's thigh as if she was a wild animal in heat. Shame and need washed through her at the same time. Tears quickly began gather and trailed down his cheeks unchecked. Surely now, Lincoln knew that Sara was not trustworthy. For Sara had kept all her secrets from him, even this one.

Sara wriggled wanting to get away but she felt the grip about her wrists tighten, grinding the small bones painfully together eliciting a small, uncontrolled gasp. She struggled as passion and fear consumed him. Lincoln’s legs shifted beneath her quickly. One of Lincoln’s legs imprisoned her before Sara could make her escape.

That voice thrummed through her, Lincoln's voice was low and dark with some unnamed emotion, "I am not done with you yet, Sara."

She fell limp and helpless across the man’s knees, surrendering entirely. Sara knew there would be no escape until Lincoln freed her. She allowed each harsh smack to roll through her, the only focus in her confusion. She sobbed out everyone her frustrations and fears of not being able hold Michael in her arms more, worries about not being a good mother. But Her body was no longer her own, but commanded by the only man left that she loved. She was helpless in a mix of ecstasy and pain. Her body was tight and quivering, needing but not getting the desired release.

When Sara surrendered, Lincoln gave her burning backside a few harsher blows, but in her neediness, Sara did not notice when they became more of a caress. She was unable to stop the small abortive movements of his hips as she wantonly sought the pleasure of fuller contact with her lover's body.

Lincoln released her arms and they fell limply, the stinging sensation of blood flowing once more moved unimpeded through Sara’s shoulders was a much smaller misery to her in the mess of varying sensations that she felt. Her body shook with tiny movements and small pleading sounds filled the air.

A wave of heat swept through Sara as Lincoln slid one hand between her legs, gently pressing his large fingers to her entrance.

"Please..."


End file.
